


The calmest it had been in months.

by ZroyBefron



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hospitals, Short One Shot, Soft boys bein' soft, This is AFTER The Play and BEFORE Voices In My Head, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZroyBefron/pseuds/ZroyBefron
Summary: Michael walked back and forth in the waiting room. Jeremy may have not looked hurt, but with all the yelling when the squips shut off it sure sounded like he was hurt.





	The calmest it had been in months.

Michael walked back and forth in the waiting room. Jeremy may have not looked hurt, but with all the yelling when the squips shut off it sure sounded like he was hurt. He wasn’t quite sure what to say to any of the doctors or the nurses and Jeremy’s father had long since headed home and asked to be called when Jeremy finally awoke. Michael stayed to make sure he got that call. When he was finally allowed in the room he tried not to act too excited. He slowly entered the room, and while no one was looking, quickly rushed over to Jeremy’s bed side.   
  
Across from Jeremy’s bed, funny enough, was Rich’s own bed. Rich lying within a full body cast like the tweets had said he was in. Really Michael didn’t know what he expected, it was a fire, and fires tend to do a lot of damage to a person. Then it clicked, didn’t Rich have a squip at one point too? And he was awake? Did he still have his squip?   
  
Rich looked to Michael awkwardly, quickly looking away when eye contact was made. “Hey uh...why’s tall ass in here again? They doctors never really answered my question when I asked.”   
  
“He shut off Christine’s squip and it caused a chain reaction. Everyone at the play just kinda..collapsed and I guess because Jeremy had his longest it had a bigger impact on his body. Since they were all linked together they were all taken out at once.”   
  
“So then...i-its gone?” Rich looked almost shocked. “I don’t have to worry about it anymore? I...I can do what I want?”   
  
“Well I mean if yours was connected to Jeremy’s then yeah. You are pretty much free to do what you want now that its gone.” Michael smiled a little, “Don’t gotta live by anyone’s rules anymore. Better to be yourself than to be what someone tells you to be.”   
  
“That is the biggest weight lifted off my chest right now.”   
  
“And not the one with you supposedly having a chance of going to jail for burning Jakes’ house down?” Michael snorted.   
  
Rich huffed, “Nah Jake said it was cool as long as no one died. Besides his family was planning on moving anyways so its cool.”   
  
“Thats...well okay then.” Michael didn’t ask any more questions. He sat quietly for awhile before leaving, saying his goodbyes to Rich and explaining he would be back again in a few he just needed to check in with his parents.   
  
Rich kinda enjoyed the company, it was hard to sitting in a room all day with no one to talk to. Now that Michael visited so often it was good to get all hes wanted to say out. Like things he realized about himself. While Michael always seemed disinterested, it was still very calming.   
  
The calmest it had been in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Booker at it again with the soft  
> Come yell at me on tumblr @Bi-Evan


End file.
